


Gabriel's Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Nightmares, Protective Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Gabriel's Angel

You laid on your bed, looking at the old photo of you and Gabriel. You missed him, the feel of his arms around you. You knew he wasn't dead, he just couldn't be. You hoped Sam and Dean were going to be back soon, you hated being alone. Usually, if Sam and Dean were gone, you could occupy yourself but you were injured so you couldn't. Instead, you decided to pull one of Gabriel's shirts close, and attempted to get some sleep.

When you woke, you could hear Sam and Dean were home. You decided to go and see them, even if you weren't particularly up to it. Your dreams had been plagued with images of Gabriel and it hurt you more than you cared to admit. You climbed off the bed and went downstairs, using the shirt as a jacket. You could hear them talking in hushed whispers, almost as if they were hiding something from you. You walked in and briefly saw something out of the corner of your eye. You didn't question it, instead blaming it on the small amount of sleep you had.  
"Hey guys, good hunt?" You asked, looking between the suspicious brothers.   
"Yeah, it was alright" Sam said. You smiled and nodded.  
"What was it?" You asked.  
"Uh djinn" Dean said. You knew he was lying, just with the way he looked you could tell he was acting, but you chose not to press the matter.   
"Ah well, I'm gonna go grab a shower" you said, yawning. Sam smiled sadly.  
"Bad night again?" He asked. You nodded.  
"Yeah...Gabriel made his appearance in my dreams again" you sighed, instinctively curling closer to the jacket. Sam smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder.  
"It'll be okay" he said softly and rubbed your shoulder. You shrugged.  
"I just wish I had something to tell me if he was alive" you whispered. Sam hugged you.   
"It'll be alright" Sam said. He seemed too sure of himself. You shrugged and hugged him lightly before going to the bathroom.

"I feel like such a dick" Gabriel said, you were still in the shower.  
"You're hurting her" Dean said.  
"It'll hurt her more if I just appear again" Gabriel said. Dean shrugged. You were walking down the hallway towards the room when you heard a voice. Surely this was just your imagination, he wouldn't be here now. You pushed the door open silently and unsurprisingly, only Sam and Dean met you. You rubbed your head.  
"I'm losing my fucking mind. I need sleep" you sighed. Sam tilted his head.  
"Everything okay?" He asked, standing up and removing his shirt.   
"Just keep hearing things, seeing things" you admitted. Sam rubbed your shoulder.  
"If you're not sleeping well, that usually has an impact" he said. You nodded.   
"I just need Gabriel to stop appearing in my dreams...maybe I should move on...he's been dead for three years" you sighed. Sam shrugged and looked to Dean.   
"Give it time, y/n" he said. You shrugged and smiled sadly before walking up to bed.

You had a fitful night of sleep. Every time you got to sleep, all you could see was Gabriel. At 4am, you decided to send a prayer out. Even if Gabriel didn't hear it, it couldn't have a negative impact. You sighed and closed your eyes, dipping your head.  
"This is for any angels out there who want to help someone hurting" you started and took a deep breath.  
"Tell Gabriel to get his candy loving ass back down here to face me, or leave me the fuck alone" you sighed, a tear falling down your cheek.   
"I can't cope anymore...I just want it all to end" you whispered. Anger coursed through your veins, you didn't even know you had this much anger held back until you punched the wall, and the wall gave way. You looked through the new hole and saw Sam, he was listening to everything you were saying.  
"Sorry" you said softly, before moving to curl into a ball.   
"Y/N, cmere" he said. You sighed and moved off of your bed to walk through to Sam's bedroom. He smiled sadly when you walked in.   
"Cmere" he whispered, opening his arms for you. You moved into his arms and cried into his chest. He rubbed his hand down your back. You sighed and looked down, tears falling when he kissed the top of your head. He tilted your head up and kissed you gently. _It was so wrong, you still loved Gabriel. But it was everything you needed, it satisfied the craving for human contact that you had._

"Step the fuck away from her, now" you flinched when you heard a voice behind you. A voice you'd wished to hear for so long. Gabriel's. Sam held his hands up and moved away. You sighed and left the room. You didn't want to disturb Dean, so you went into the library and hid yourself in one of the many areas that you knew Sam wouldn't find you. You sat down beside a pile of books and sobbed into your hands. _You just wanted everything to end_.

Barely 10 minutes passed before Gabriel appeared in front of you. You flinched away when he raised a hand to cup your cheek. _It was just another dream_ you curled closer to yourself.   
"Y/N...it's all real. I'm here" he said. You shook your head and moved further away. He moved to cup your cheek.   
"Believe me, I'm real. I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered. You slowly lifted his head to make eye contact. He was bloody, beaten and bruised. He opened his arms slightly, and you jumped at the opportunity, hugging him tightly. Gabriel brushed his fingers through your hair, kissing your forehead.

"Why the dreams?" You asked. 30 minutes had passed and you'd shifted so you were sat in his lap.   
"It was the only way I could contact you...I'm sorry" he whispered. You shrugged.   
"You could've said something in the dreams, instead of just watching" you whispered. He hugged you.   
"I'm here to stay" he promised. You shrugged and curled into his arms, the feeling of no sleep washing over you until you were drifting off in his arms.

Eventually, Gabriel zapped you both to your bedroom. He carefully laid you on the bed and covered you in the blanket, filling the hole with a snap of his fingers. He climbed into the bed and covered you back up, smiling slightly when you curled up in his arms.   
"I'm here to stay" he whispered.

The next morning, you awoke with a refreshed feeling that you hadn't felt for a long time. You looked at the figure beside you, snoring quietly, and frowned. _Gabriel doesn't need sleep_

You kissed his forehead before going to make pancakes for the three boys. You were plating some up when you felt arms wrap around your waist, except they weren't Gabriel's.   
"Sam...what are you doing?" You asked, attempting to move from his arms.   
"You don't love Gabriel. He left you at your worst. You love me, I was there for you when no one else was" Sam said.   
"Get off me Sam, I love Gabriel" you said, moving from his grip. Sam wouldn’t let go, his grip tightened.   
“I’m not letting you go until you’re mine” He said, his eyes flashing black, though you didn’t see it.   
“Samuel Winchester. Get the fuck off of me, now” You said, tightening your grip on the knife you had in your hand. Sam moved to bite at your neck, trying to claim you.   
“Mine” He growled, sliding his hands into your panties. You cried out and fought against him. His eyes flashed black, not returning to their natural colour. You called out for Dean, for Castiel or for Gabriel or _anyone_ , but no one came, instead you had to endure the pain of Sam’s thick fingers being forced inside of you, until you saw the frying pan of hot oil. You gripped the pan handle, attempting to pull away again. When it didn’t work, you lifted the pan and dropped it against Sam’s head, watching him collapse to the floor. You ran, running to your bedroom, where Gabriel was barely awake. You climbed into the bed, cuddling close to him and crying.  
“Babe...what’s happened?” He asked. You shook your head, unable to form a sentence.   
“Who did this?” He asked, looking at the painful bite on your neck. You cried out harder, hiding your head in his neck.   
  
It was an hour before Dean walked around to you and Gabriel.  
“What’s happened to Sam?” He asked, and you could see he was angry.  
“He’s gone dark” You said softly. Dean frowned.  
“What?” He asked.  
“He tried to get me to date him, and I said no. He didn’t let go and when I finally looked, his eyes were black” You whispered. Dean nodded.  
“Alright...” He said softly.   
“I’ll take him downstairs” He added. You nodded and curled closer to Gabriel, who was holding you close.   
“You’re safe” He whispered, holding you in his arms. You sighed and nodded, shifting to look in the mirror at the bruise, watching as it slowly faded from your neck. You smiled sadly to Gabriel’s reflection.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here” He whispered. You climbed into the bed and wrapped your arms around him.  
“It’s fine...just don’t do it again” You said. He nodded and kissed you gently.  
“Never” He whispered, cupping your cheek. You leant into the touch and smiled, watching a ring appear in front of you.   
“Mine?” He asked. You nodded and kissed him deeply, feeling the ring manifest on your finger.  
“Yours” You promised, wrapping the duvet around your bodies. Gabriel smiled and curled close to you, cuddling into you fell asleep, finally having a good night of sleep.   
“My angel” Gabriel whispered, curling around you.

 


End file.
